


Uncle Selek

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Fluff, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Matchmaker Spock Prime, Mpreg, POV James T. Kirk, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: Because I wanted Old Spock Prime/Selek to be a part of the family and interact with pregnant Jim. Jim is always so sweet and gentle and protective of Old Spock, and I love that caring. He needs some caring in his life.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Uncle Selek

"I hope this doesn't make him sad," Jim said. He in their quarters with Spock, curled up as much as he could on the sofa. His knees were pulled up on either side of his belly. He was skimming through a hardcopy of Dickens he'd read a thousand times since Spock had given it to him for his birthday years ago now it seemed. _A Tale of Two Cities._ Spock looked up from the padd he was reviewing at his desk.

"You suspect it might?" he asked.

"I dunno." Jim shrugged. "I think he and his Jim thought about having kids at one point. Starting a family. I got that sense through the meld at least. I think he really wanted it, but his Jim was hesitant."

A few weeks ago, they'd decided to share the news with Old Spock, or Selek, as he said they could call him. Jim remembered the way his jaw dropped and his gray eyebrows disappeared into his hairline entirely. Then Spock had lowered the vid cam to show him Jim's giant belly sitting in his lap. Selek just stared and stared at it. His eyes began watering as he congratulated them steadily for the next five minutes. And when Jim had asked if he could visit, he'd closed his eyes and agreed with more enthusiasm than a Vulcan should have. But then, he wasn't just any Vulcan. 

Spock was still jealous, Jim knew, of the meld he'd shared with his older counterpart. With the bond he'd ignited before Spock had the chance. Selek had explained it as "reigniting" the bond more than anything, but Spock still bristled whenever it was mentioned. And despite what he had and would always have now with Spock, Jim treasured that initial meeting with Selek, that unconventional and emotional transference of memories and anguish that defined their relationship in a way unique just to them. Without Selek, he would never have seen what could have been with Spock. Would never have had reason to hope. In part, he owed everything he had with Spock, including the child growing inside him, to this lonely, old Vulcan whom he adored more than he could say.

Spock approached Jim and sat next to him on the couch. Jim lowered his knees and tucked them underneath him as best he could. He rested a hand on his giant belly while Spock rubbed his shoulder, thinking.

"I do not think he will be sad, ashayam. Nostalgic, perhaps. I do not believe he would have accepted our invitation if he did not truly want to see you."

"Bullshit," Jim said. "It's me. Would you have turned down a chance?"

Spock quirked an eyebrow with amusement and reproach. "I am not him."

Jim leaned toward Spock as far as he could and then cupped a hand around the back of Spock's head to bring him the rest of the way. Spock melted into his kiss and caressed the side of Jim's face. Jim kissed him softly, letting his lips smack, and then kissed his cheek for a long moment. Spock softened and sighed at the warmth Jim poured in the bond.

"There is only one you, my k'diwa," Jim whispered. "And you're mine."

A chime at the door interrupted whatever Spock was going to reply. His eyes snapped to seriousness and he stood up, pulling his robes straight. Jim wore sweatpants that stayed low on his hips, trapped underneath his belly, and a gray maternity t-shirt with a relaxed v-neck. Anything that was comfortable now at nearly 8 months into his pregnancy, and still another couple yet, thanks to Vulcan babies. He put his book on the side table and smiled as Spock admitted the old Vulcan into their quarters. 

Selek wore long robes of dark blue and silver. He looked healthy and formidable, and his eyes immediately found Jim where he sat nestled on the couch. He took in the gigantic round bulge of Jim's belly under his t-shirt as he approached, and his cheeks blushed jade as he smiled. He stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, shaking his head in wonder.

Jim patted the space next to him. "Sit down, old man. Don't be a stranger."

Selek raised an eyebrow as Jim grinned, but, of course, he obeyed. His eyes lingered on the Dickens book on the table, and softened exponentially. Spock gave them a moment as he went to prepare a tray of tea to bring in. Jim shifted in the sofa to face him more. He pushed with his arms on the cushion and curved his legs out slightly to the side since they'd started to fall asleep. He rubbed his belly, which was tight and flushed under the thin layer of his t-shirt. His navel poked out under the material, and he rubbed his hand soothingly across the top of his belly, resting it there on top against his ribs as he watched Selek's eyes roam over him, inch by inch.

"A little strange, huh? It was a bit to get used to, I won't lie."

He stared down at his giant belly, sizing it with his hands spread wide. It swelled out nearly touching his folded knees and pushed up high into his ribs. Selek watched his every movement with wonder and adoration. And no small amount of concern and, as Jim had suspected, sadness. He sighed and wrapped his arm around his belly, almost subconsciously trying to hide it, he realized.

"How have you been?" he asked Selek softly. He draped his other arm over the top of the sofa toward Selek, offering his open hand. Selek saw this and slowly took Jim's hand, closing his eyes and smiling at the contact. Jim felt warmth blooming from him. Pure, simple contentment and gratification.

"I am well, Jim," he answered. "Work on New Vulcan keeps me busy and provides many distractions. I cannot complain. I find, however, that I should be asking you about your own welfare. How do you feel, ashayam?"

Jim smiled. "Why--do I look as exhausted as I feel?"

Selek's eyes glimmered. "You look radiant. I...I never imagined that I would ever see what... "

His eyes flickered again to the Dickens novel, and Jim's heart clenched at what was undoubtedly a continual similarity.

"Yes, I gave my Jim a copy as well," Selek said quietly. "You are aware that I once hoped... Such an opportunity for conception was not available in our life. But still, I hoped that somehow..."

Jim's smile softened. He reached for Selek's free hand and slowly brought it to his belly, giving him a chance to pull back if he wanted. The Vulcan's fingers trembled at first, but Jim guided his hand to rest against the top of his belly above his navel. He held it there and breathed gently, watching Selek's face swim with emotions as he stared at their hands. Warmth generated under Jim's rounded, tight skin, and Selek gasped at the mental connection reaching out.

"She knows you're there," Jim whispered. "She recognizes her family."

Selek held his hand against Jim's belly and rubbed his thumb back and forth. Jim placed both hands over Selek's and leaned closer until Selek dragged his eyes off Jim's belly and met his eyes.

"I want you in this baby's life, Spock. We both do."

Selek said nothing for a moment. He held Jim's gaze and blinked very slowly, staring through him with those beautiful dark eyes. So similar to Spock's and so different. Selek lowered his shoulders and touched his forehead onto Jim's belly. He pressed a kiss beside Jim's distended navel and straightened with a smile Jim hadn't seen on him in a long time. Then he nodded and resumed his relaxation with Jim as they watched his belly. They sat together in the warmth basking between them, through the echo of the bond. Jim knew Selek gained comfort from it, that it offered some small semblance of peace from the bond he'd once shared with his own Jim. He'd told Selek before not to feel guilty, that he wanted him to take whatever happiness he needed from being able to sense him. Spock was aware of this, and it was only because he could not bear the horror of his elder counterpart's existence--what he would do in a life without his t'hy'la, his heart and soul--that he understood Jim's need to protect him and comfort him in this special, unique contact.

And as they sat together now, their hands over his child growing inside, he could feel Selek's genuine joy and--dare he sense it--purpose. Jim felt the firm skin of his belly shift, watched it roll under Selek's fingers. Then a sharp kick bumped them. Twice the baby kicked at Selek's hand, then over on the side where Jim's hand pressed. Jim grunted at the sensation inside him, the hard poking under his sore skin that was still--impossibly--stretching to accommodate her as she grew. 

Selek's eyes raised. "Does it hurt you when she kicks? What does it feel like?"

"I'm sure you felt it through my mind. It's like there's an alien in there just rolling around on its own."

"There is an alien in there," Spock said as he approached with a tray of cups and tea. He set it on the table and poured it slowly, handing Jim and Selek their own before pouring his and sitting in a reading chair beside the sofa at Jim's side. Jim smiled at his sad, adorable joke.

"She grows at an exponential rate and seems overly eager to test the confines of Jim's womb," Spock said. "Twice, she has broken his ribs with her movements."

"Fractured," Jim corrected, seeing Selek's distress. "Fractured. And it's only because it was just the perfect angle at the right time. I wasn't prepared for it, is all. She's strong, like her samekh... I'm fine. And I'm going to be fine." 

He placed his hand on top of Selek's on his belly, and Selek grudgingly removed his hand. The thin line of his mouth faltered for a moment in a smile when he saw Jim rest his teacup on the wide shelf of his belly. Jim balanced it there and let his hands go of it for a moment before resuming his hold, not wanting to spill hot tea on himself.

Jim shrugged and grinned. "It has its uses."

"Indeed. How much longer will you stay on the Enterprise?" Selek asked. He sipped his tea comfortingly, watching Jim out of the corner of his eye.

"Another month or so," Spock answered. "We were able to accommodate timing with Starfleet for the Enterprise to be stationed at Earth for a long refit period at the same time that we will return to New Vulcan. There, we will stay at my home and let Jim give birth there in privacy. Doctor McCoy has already informed me that he will be present whether I desire his observation or not. As it is, his early and constant insistence saved me the trouble of requesting it."

"I am glad," Selek said. "Doctor McCoy will be an asset. And New Vulcan will be peaceful for you. Far away from Starfleet publicity."

"Exactly," Jim agreed. "The last thing I want is paparazzi flashing cameras and microphones while Spock's trying to rush me to the hospital in labor. And I won't lie that there's no medical professional I would rather have on hand besides Bones."

"No one will concern you at Spock's property," Selek promised. He sipped his tea quietly. "I will ensure it."

Jim held his hand in thanks. He smirked and said, "You also need to be reading up and refreshing yourself on infant care. You know--changing diapers and all that."

"Is that so?" Selek raised an eyebrow, and his eyes glittered. 

"Absolutely." Jim grunted and rubbed circles around his belly. "This is all hands on deck, Uncle Selek. No one in the family is getting out of baby duty."

"Not even my father." Spock mumbled into his teacup as if he had heard the answer many times and wisely supported it.

Jim pointed a finger at him. "Especially Sarek."

Selek smiled and lowered his face. Jim knew he was overwhelmed to be considered and trusted as part of their family. He knew Spock admired his old counterpart as well, and wished for nothing else than to connect him with them. Even if it was slightly awkward at times. 

"And," Jim added. "You are the bona fide babysitter. Cause when all this is over and I can stand up again, Spock and I are going out. I am owed many date nights."

Selek only smiled again. "How long will you plan to remain on New Vulcan?"

"We've agreed that Sulu is going to be acting captain for a bit once the Enterprise has to go back out. I wouldn't trust her with anyone Starfleet wanted to stick in. With Scotty to keep her running and Sulu in the chair, I'll be able to sleep easy. If we get any sleep at all. And then, after a year or so, we'll resume command and bring her with us. It's not an easy decision, but she belongs with us, and Vulcan law guarantees that right above Starfleet regulations."

Spock nodded and watched as Jim rubbed the swell of his giant belly. "Yes. She will remain with us. The Enterprise is our home, and it will be hers as well. We will handle any difficulties that arise as we encounter them."

"A wise decision," Selek said. "As long as you remember to return to New Vulcan whenever you can."

Jim smiled at the glint in his eyes. "No worries there. But here's another big question..."

Selek raised an eyebrow. Spock took the tea tray back to the kitchen corner and began reassembling dishes and utensils.

"It's more of an insistence than a question, but since I can't technically give you orders, I'll frame it as a request. You're prepared to stay for dinner, yes?"

Selek nodded wisely. "I would be honored, if it is not an inconvenience."

"Would I have asked if it was an inconvenience? You know what a real inconvenience is? This kid's appetite. Plomeek soup. Fucking plomeek soup is all I've been able to keep down."

"I have been able to add alterations to it successfully," Spock reminded from the other room.

Jim flumped on the sofa and tilted his head back. He shook his head and glanced at Selek, silently mouthing, "not really."

"Well then perhaps we can attempt another Vulcan dish this evening," Spock said. "And perhaps Selek can provide his assistance and knowledge of culinary options."

Jim's eyes flew wide and his entire face lit up with an excited grin. "Would you cook for me?"

Selek smiled and nodded. "I would be happy to. I may know of a few recipes that would not upset your stomach."

He watched Jim rubbing his huge, rounded belly, as if considering what the Vulcan baby inside would find appetizing. Jim grabbed Selek's hand and pressed it onto his belly.

"Tell him." He spoke down at his stomach and held Spock's hand firm with both of his. "Please tell him what you want to eat."

He chuckled and smiled as Selek's face also glimmered in amusement. His belly shook under their hands as he laughed, and he sighed, leaning back again. Selek had not removed his hand, but kept it on Jim's belly, caressing slow, reverent circles over the stretching womb. His thumb caressed Jim's distended navel in curious adoration. Jim watched his hand move lovingly across his giant stomach. The thin t-shirt shifted over the firm, tight skin. It felt so relaxing and comforting. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

Before Selek could reply likewise, Jim grimaced, and his eyes popped open while his hand flew to his belly. 

"Bathroom calls," he muttered. "She likes to ruin the moment a lot like that."

He pulled his legs out from under him and set his feet on the floor. Then he began pushing himself forward toward the edge of the sofa, his thighs spread and his giant belly filling the space. He placed one hand on his belly and one on the sofa, taking a deep breath in preparation. Selek stood and aided him by placing both hands under Jim's armpits.

"I'm heavy," Jim warned. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"Illogical." Selek shook his head as he lifted Jim easily when Jim pushed up with his knees. Jim groaned with both arms wrapped around his belly, hugging the bottom as he tried to lift the most of the weight to stay balanced. As he straightened, he arched his back and braced both hands on the small of his back. His belly pushed out far, and he moved one hand to rub its surface. 

"Thanks," he said. He walked in slow, short steps, with one hand on the small of his back and the other pressing his belly. He felt Selek's fond amusement and happiness, and then it echoed twofold as he passed Spock in the other room. 

Spock simply turned his head and observed his waddling mate. "Again, ashal-veh?"

"Again," Jim sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I had to throw in the Dickens novel reference from Wrath of Kahn lol


End file.
